In the layout of a passenger cabin of a vehicle, an important objective frequently is the maximization of the available number of passenger seats that is limited by the number of mandatory seats for crew members, as well as mandatory safety devices, arbitrary service equipment and toilets. The proportion of the number of passenger seats to the remaining equipment in passenger cabins is a factor that influences the determination of the operating efficiency of an aircraft in scheduled air traffic. In addition to official regulations for the type certification and the operating permit of vehicles, the operators of the vehicles also need to take into account customer's needs such as, for example, customized special installations in the selection of seat sizes, seat spacings, service equipment and toilets. Depending on the design of fixtures in the passenger cabin and their space requirement, intelligent construction and configuration solutions can optimize the number of passenger seats.